Chibified!
by happiness theory
Summary: Hughes' shows Roy his first transmutation, but things go wrong. Hughes accidently turned Roy back into a 5year old! Now, they must hide Roy's true identity and turn him back to normal without suspicion! [RoyAi]
1. Chappy 1: The Accident

Jaz: Hiya guys! Thanks for taking the time to read my story!! Anyhoo, before we start, I'd like to say that the storyline will be very similar to Case Closed, an anime show shown on Adult Swim, so ya.. I hope you like it!!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chibified!!

Chapter 1: The Accident

Ding Dong!

Hughes rushed hastily to the door and he quickly opened it, revealing his expected visitor, Roy Mustang.

"What now, Hughes?" Roy said monotonous, awfully tired from working all day.

Hughes grew a grin. "I wanted to show you something!"

Roy rolled his eyes. It probably was another album of pictures. "Whatever.." Roy started to ruffle his messy black hair. "Just make it quick.."

Hughes immediately dragged Roy inside the living room. Roy looked at the floor dumbfounded. "Alchemy? You're doing alchemy? Since when!?"

Hughes adjusted his glasses. "Well… you know how Ed does it? It looked pretty easy and it sort of looked fun. Sooo, I thought I'd take a crack at it!" Hughes tried to give the best answer he could think of.

"So, what are you trying to do?" Roy asked. "And does you're wife know about this?"

"I'm making flowers for Gracia and Elicia!" Hughes chirped. "And, no, neither my wife nor my daughter know about this whatsoever. They're out Grocery Shopping!"

Roy remained unamused. "So, you dragged me all the way to you're house just to show me you're going to create flowers?"

Hughes nodded with a stupid grin. "Yeah! Isn't that cool?"

"…." Roy stared blankly at Hughes for a moment. "I'm out of here.." He started to head out the door. "WAAAAITTT!!!" Hughes leaped towards Roy and held tightly on his leg making sure he wouldn't walk out.

"Hughes! GROW UP! And for goodness sake's, LET GO!!" Roy growled.

"Pleeaase!! Could you just stay just to see me perform my first transmutation??" Hughes pleaded.

Roy frowned. "Uhm.. lemme think.." Roy pondered. "NO." Roy tried to walk out but Hughes weighed him down. "For the second time, will you please let go?"

"No, wait," Hughes said. "If you don't want to see me perform my first alchemy, could you at least stay to see some of my newly developed pictures?"

Roy cringed. He has just realized that he had come to the mother ship; the source of all the Hughes' family's photo albums. Now, the decision became obvious.

"Fine, show me what you've learned so far.." Roy muttered exasperatingly.

Hughes grabbed Roy by the neck collar and dragged him in the Living Room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure that's the transmutation circle to make flowers?" Roy said quite unsure. "I'm pretty sure it was in a simpler form.."

Hughes glared from reading his alchemy book. "I read the book over and over and it said this is how you make it.."

Roy rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Suit yourself…"

Hughes' tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth and his rubbed his hands together. "I'm ready!"

Roy yawned. "Yeah.. whatever…"

Hughes clapped his hands and pounded them on the transmutation circle, and it started glowing. Hughes beamed. "YES! It's working!"

Well, unfortunately, things went wrong. The Wind started blowing through the room making shudders rattling rapidly, books and paper flying everywhere, and photos and frames breaking on the floor. Then, the light from the transmutation circle started to engulf Roy.

"HUGHES!!" He said as if he was going to be in deep trouble.

Hughes looked around frantically trying to think of something to stop the transmutation. He then started erasing the transmutation circle and the light dimmered and the wind went calm.

Hughes looked around in his living room, which was nothing but a pile of rubble of books, photos, and broken objects. "Oh, crap… how am I going to explain this to Gracia…" He started to scratch his head. All of the sudden, a little black ghosty-blobby thingy popped out of nowhere.

"KYAA!!! DIE! DIE!" Hughes stomped on it furiously until it died and disappeared. "Phew…. Hey, Roy.. that was a close one wasn't it?"

No reply. Hughes looked at his friend. "Roy?"

He then saw movement under the fallen window curtains. Hughes walked over to it and lifted it up. "Roy?"

A little boy with an oversized military uniform and with messy black hair glared at Hughes with his piercing black eyes. "Hughes… I'm going to kill you…." He hissed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Hughes… I told you that wasn't the transmutation circle for making flowers!!!" Scolded the little chibified Roy cleaning up all of Hughes' books and photos. Hughes found it weird how Roy's voice sounded as a child, but he kept the opinion to himself. He also replaced Roy's original oversized clothing with Elicia's only outfit (that could be worn by both girls and boys)

Hughes read the pages over and over scratching his head. "I was sure of it! I followed each and every--- oh…"

Chibi Roy turned around and frowned at Hughes. "That doesn't sound good.."

"Hmm.. well.. it seems I made a _slight_ mistake…" Hughes peeled the combining pages apart revealing the rest of the original transmutation instructions.

Roy rushed over and snatched the book. "Hughes! Do you know what this means?"

"Um.. no.."

"Do you just realize that you combined two alchemy spells together? The combined spell you probably used might have given my youth back!"

"Well.. that explains everything.."

Chibi Roy sulked. "The Flame Alchemist, Colonel of the military, is turned back into a 5 year old…. THANKS TO HIS LOYAL COLLEAGUE! Great! How am I going to attract women this way…?" Roy gasped. "Or even worse! My dreams of making women wear mini-skirts is gone down the drain…"

Chibi Roy walked over to a nearby wall and hit his head over and over again.

"Roy, please don't do this to yourself! I'll figure out a solution to this!" Hughes pleaded.

"YOU BETTER!" Roy hissed.

"Well… we can't tell anyone else about this 'little incident'… So you'd minus well hang out here until I get things straightened out…" Hughes dusted up scattered broken glass on the floor into the dustpan.

Chibi Roy turned around and glared at Hughes. "I am NOT staying in this house!"

Hughes shrugged. "Where else are you going to go? You can't stay in your own apartment because… you're too young… and—"

"I don't care! I am not staying here!" Roy yelled.

Hughes adjusted his glasses and sighed. "Aren't you the persistent one? Anyway… we'd minus well go onto Plan B…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at Headquarters (or the military place I forget what it was called), everyone gathered around in Mustang's office.

"Hmm.. it's not like Mustang to leave without notice…" Havoc said chewing at the end of his cigarette. "I mean, no matter how lazy he is, he'd always say goodbye or leave a note on his desk…"

Fuery turned to Hawkeye. "Hey, 1st Lieutenant, did Mustang have any current missions or cases he had to do?"

Hawkeye shook her head. "No. If he did, I would know about it right away.. even if he did try to hide it from me…"

"You guys, you're just overreacting! Mustang probably tried to play hookie or something!" Breda said.

"HOOKE!?"

Hawkeye frowned. "Well, if he is playing hookie, I'll be sure that the consequences give no mercy.."

"Uhm.. ookaay.."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hughes walked with Roy through the halls. "Hey, Roy?"

"What?" He said a bit frustrated with the situation.

"Why is it that you don't want to stay at my house?"

"Because.."

"Yeah? Why?"

"BECAUSE! THAT'S WHY!!!"

Hughes shrugged. "Geez.. you didn't have to be mad. I was only asking a question.."

Chibi Roy gritted his teeth. "So, why are we at headquarters anyways?"

"You'll see.."

Meanwhile, Hughes and Roy finally reached his office, where all of his colleagues gathered to a conversation. They immediately remained silent when Hughes entered with a little 5-year old boy.

"Hello, Hughes.. what's with the kid?" Breda said staring at the little Roy next to him. Roy looked down at the floor embarrisingly. He hated the fact his colleagues had to see him like this.

"His name is… uuhh.." Hughes thought of a name for Roy. "LANCE!!!"

Roy glared at Hughes. "Lance?--- Oh.. uhm.. ya.. My name is Lance.."

Everyone exchanged looks.

"You see, Lance is my nephew… aren't you Lance?"

Chibi Roy looked at Hughes quite confused. He didn't know where he was going with this.

"But you see… my brother is very poor… so poor.. he can't even afford anything from the dollar store. So, he gave Ro—I mean Lance to me for responsibility until he can get rid of his financial problems. Unfortunately, I can't let him stay at my house…"

Roy's eyes widened. Is he doing what he thinks he's doing?

Hughes continued. "So, I was wondering if anyone could take responsibility of poor Lance here until his father has taken care of his financial problems.."

Roy glared at Hughes, but Hughes smiled.

"God, I'm going to kill you, Hughes.." Chibi Roy muttered but no one heard him.

Hawkeye seemed suspicious. "But, Brig. Hughes… I have been to you're house before, and it seems there is nothing wrong with it.."

"Well, there is okay?" Hughes said trying to avoid suspicion.

"But due to you're files, it says—"

"THERE'S A PROBLEM IN MY HOUSE OKAY!?"

Everyone remained silent and exchanged looks.

Hughes caught his breath. "So anyway, who wants to take responsibility of poor, Lance here? He's a really good and smart kid!!"

Chibi Roy rolled his eyes.

Breda coughed and looked at his watch. "Well, look at that! 12PM! Let's head out to the mess-hall, shall we Fuery?"

Fuery cocked his head to the side at Breda. "What?"

Breda signaled to the door.

"Uhm.. YES! Lunch! See ya, Hughes!!!" Fuery ran out moments behind Breda hastily.

Hughes scratched his head. "That crosses them out.."

Havoc exhaled cigarette fumes from his mouth. "Well.. I can't take care of him.. because I smoke a lot!"

Hughes nodded. "True.."

Roy shook his little head. Finally, his smoking habits caused some good for him.

Hughes looked at Hawkeye. "Well… it comes down to you.. what do you say?"

Hawkeye looked concerned. "I'm sorry Brid. , but I'm pretty much concerned that he might interfere in my work and—"

Hughes pointed at Chibi Roy. "Oh come on! Look at him! He's so cute, and innocent! And he needs a home and a shelter! I mean, kids like him having a chance to live with you would be like winning a million dollars!!"

Hawkeye stared at Chibi Roy deciding whether or not she should take care of him. Roy only looked at his feet. He was pissed off, yet embarrassed at the same time.

Hawkeye sighed. "Fine, Hughes, if it really means much to him.. I'll keep him.."

"YES!" Hughes snickered.

"NO!" Cried Roy.

Hawkeye looked at Chibi Roy dumbfoundedly.

"I—I mean.." Roy tried to come up with a good excuse. "Nooo way! I'm living with.. Miss 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye! What a dream come true! Ha ha ha"

Hawkeye smiled slightly. She seemed to have bought it.

"Well, anyway, gotta scram! See ya later, NEPHEW!!!" Hughes walked out laughing manically with Roy's glare pounding his back furiously.

"I loathe you Hughes.." He muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jaz: Anyhow, is it good so far? I'm writing three fics at once so it will take me a while to write the next chapter! XDD The idea of Roy turning back into a 5-yr old is sooo Kawaii!!

Anyway, if you guys are waiting for my update on my story "_Family"_ … Gomen Nasai.. Chapter 7 is a really long chapter and is taking me FOREVER to write. So, please, bare with me.. and you'll have to wait a little bit more.


	2. Chappy 2: Go Forth to Home

Chibified!

Chapter 2: Go Forth to Home

Hawkeye went out of work early today since she has a child to take care of. They started to walk down the sidewalk, walking on their way to Riza's apartment. Little Roy walked to the side of her rubbing his arms looking at the ground.

Riza finally glanced at him. "Lance, you haven't said a word after we left… Is there something wrong?"

Roy turned away blushing still rubbing his skinny arms. First, Hughes turns him back into a kid, then he gives him a stupid name, Lance, and now he left him Riza's care. Roy gritted his teeth. Hughes would someday pay. "N-no… nothing is wrong.." Little Roy answered.

Riza watched him silently shivering and chattering his teeth as they continued walking down the sidewalk. "Are you cold?"

Roy blinked and his mind came back to sudden reality. He was cold. He was _freezing_ cold. He was too caught up plotting against Hughes that he had ignored the fact that he was cold. Roy made no reply.

"Here… I won't be needing this.." Riza took off her extra jacket and put it on Roy. She started to adjust it to make it fit in his small size.

Roy blushed and looked at his feet. He couldn't stand looking at anyone due to his condition. He then smelled a fragrance from Riza's cloak. Potpourri.

Riza finally dusted off Roy's cloak. "There we go.."

Roy huddled himself in the cloak trying to hide his face. "Th-thank you.." He managed to say.

Riza stood up and began walking down the sidewalk with Roy walking by her. "Before we go home, we need to go shopping for you're new clothes. We can't have you walking in the same clothes everyday, can we?" Riza glanced over at Roy and smiled.

Roy tried to avoid eye contact. He found it so strange. He didn't feel like as if he were around 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye; the he knew; but he felt like he was with a whole different Riza Hawkeye, as in a stranger.

They finally came to a halt. Roy looked up ahead and it was a crosswalk.

They waited for a couple of moments until the light turned green. Before little Roy could walk off, Riza stopped him and held her hand out.

"Huh?" Roy looked at Riza's hand.

"Hold my hand.."

"What?!"

"Come on, Lance, you have to hold my hand. You know, for safety."

Roy blushed. He always was close to Riza, but not in this way. They always workied side-to-side, like partners, and covered each other's backs… But holding hands? It felt too extreme.

Roy slowly moved his hand towards Riza's slowly. Then, Riza grabbed his hand, and held it tightly. They started to walk across the crosswalk. Roy couldn't stop staring at his little hand being held by Riza's, and how tight she was holding it. In a way, it felt uncomfortable.

"Hurry, Lance, the light is going to turn red," Riza said patiently. They jogged a little bit faster to get to the other side of the street. Then, they started to walk towards Ross to buy Roy some new clothes.

(AN: Oh.. btw… I hate Ross! It sucks a lot! :D)

So, meanwhile, in the store, they headed immediately to the little boy's clothes. Riza started to scavenge through the hangers and clothes looking for a really cute outfit. She finally took out a Spongebob Squarepants T-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. "Lance, how about this outfit?"

Roy twitched at the site of Spongebob Squarepants. He thought that show was really gay. But, the look in Riza's eyes, and the way she smiled, he couldn't resist. "Cool.." He said trying to feel happy for her.

Riza put the outfit in the blue cart and continued to look for another 'kawaii' outfit.

Roy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his little chest. _Why do women enjoy shopping?_ He thought. He started to walk off looking for something else to do… something interesting.

He began to stroll around the Boys' Clothes Area. It was simply amazing to him, how bigger things are when he was younger. And gradually each year, he grew real tall losing the sight he saw when he was 5.

"Oops!"

Roy turned to see a woman wearing a dress who dropped her purse. "I dropped my purse!" She giggled to herself. She then leaned over to get her purse, revealing full sight of her polka-dot panties to little Roy.

Roy grew a grin. "You know, being 5 again _does_ have it's advantages…" he said to himself personally.

"Lance? Lance?" Riza called out with her head popping out of the hangers and clothes. Roy obediently ran to her. "Sorry, Ma'am.." He said apologetically. Ma'am? Now there's a first. It wasn't like him, as Colonel, to call his colleagues "ma'am" since he was in higher rank than them. Riza smiled. "You know, you don't have to call me ma'am… just call me Miss. Hawkeye.." Roy nodded. "Yes.. uh.. Miss Hawkeye.."

Riza finished sorting through the clothes she picked out for Roy. "Hmm.. all done here. I guess we'll have to go home and eat dinner, now." Little Roy nodded.

So, there they were, at Riza's apartment doorstep. Roy heard the rattling of her keys as she tried to get the door open. She finally got it unlocked. She turned the doorknob and opened the door slightly. Roy tried to peek inside to see what was in it but saw nothing but darkness.

Riza turned to him. "Well, here we are, you're new temporary home. I'm sorry if it's a bit small… I really don't have much visitors coming over…" She opened the door and switched the lights on.

Everything looked so nice and clean and the place looked very beautiful, even though it was small. Roy sniffed the air. "Mmm.. potpourri.." He said.

"You like the potpourri? My mother always did put potpourri around the house just to make it smell nice. I do it now just to remind me of her…" Riza dusted off a picture with a little girl and what must seems to have been her mother.

Roy realized it was a picture of Riza when she was young and her mother.

"WOOF! WOOF!"

Black Hayate leaped up on Roy and started licking him. "Aaah! Get away from me, you mutt!" Roy started screaming and yelling trying to get him off with his little voice. (Aaaaw! SO KAWAII!)

Riza grabbed him Black Hayate by his neck collar and locked him in the restroom. "I suppose you don't have much of a dog experience do you?" She said.

Roy shook his head. "Yes, Miss Hawkeye.."

Riza closed the door securely. "Well, I'm sorry if he becomes annoying to you… He's really easy to get used to with…" Riza said reassuringly.

Roy fake laughed. "Yeah! I bet!" Yeah right…

Riza went into her room. "Let me get changed and I'll make dinner!"

"Uhm… okay…"

_Shut!_

Roy stealthily went to the phone and quickly punched in some numbers. He waited impatiently tapping his little fingers on the wall waiting for someone to answer on the other side.

"Hello?" He heard Hughes voice on the other side. "Are you calling about my daughter? She is something else, isn't she?"

"HUGHES!" Little Roy hissed.

"Oh! It's you, Roy! With that little voice and all… I sort of didn't recognize you… How is it living with you're closest colleague anyhow?"

Roy tried not to get angry. "Listen, Hughes, you better be finding a cure for this or be hoping this is temporary…. Cause if I don't get back to normal right away… I'm… I'm…. I'm going to get really mad! You hear?!"

Hughes laughed. "Ha ha! Such a threatening comment from a little pipsqueak like you!"

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!?"

"You'll find out when you're grown up… little Lance.." Hughes couldn't help but laugh.

Roy growled. Now he knows how Full Metal feels.

"Listen.. you better find a cure for this!!!" Roy yelled.

He then heard Riza instinctively from her room. "Lance, who are you talking to??"

Roy startledly jumped up. "Uuh.. l-listen! I'll call you back!! B-bye!!!" He then hung up the phone. About the same time, Riza came out with her hair in a ponytail, long white sleeved shirt and long black pants. "Were you talking to someone?"

"N-no! It was the tv! It – uh – turned on by itself…"

As stupid the excuse was, Riza seemed to have bought it. "Hmm.. That tv was getting old anyway.." She said to herself shrugging. She then made her way to the kitchen getting the stove warmed up and making preparations. Roy sat at the dining table. It was big and fitted perfectly in the room, and it looked really nice and clean.

Roy rested his chin on the table watching Riza cook.

"All done," She said putting the pots and pans away 20 minutes later. She then came to the dining room with a small serving of spaghetti for Roy and another serving for herself. She set his food down and front of them.

Roy glanced at his dinner. "Spaghetti?" He said. Of all the foods he hated – and was sick of eating – was spaghetti. He was sick of eating it over and over again.

Riza starting twirling her fork around in her spaghetti. "Yes. It's one of my latest recipes… I guess you will be my first volunteer to try it then…"

Roy mentally cringed at his food. Volunteer? It sounded as if he was a guinea pig. And if he had to be the one to test it to see if it contagious or not, he was too worried what was in the spaghetti sauce.

Riza blinked looking at the young Roy staring at his dinner plate. "Well, aren't you going to eat it? If you keep staring at it, it will turn cold."

That's exactly what he wanted to do.

"Lance?"

"Uh.. yes Miss Hawkeye?" Roy said snapping out of his thoughts.

"You haven't taken a bite out of you're dinner… is there something the matter?" Riza said quite concerned.

Roy gave a nervous laugh. "Ha ha ha! Uhm, no ma'am. Not at all!"

He twirled the spaghetti onto his fork and swallowed the pasta down his throat. Roy's sour look disappeared. "Wow.. this is good!" He commented.

"Oh really? I wouldn't think you wouldn't like it.." Riza said modestly, but Roy ignored the comment and chowed down on his dinner.

Riza continued to eat hers.

Jaz: hey guyz! Thank you so much for the comments!! I luv them lots!! X3

Little Roy: (comes along) Oh ya! Jazz is making my email so you can email me anytime! And shes redoing her site to be called…. Blue Mercury…

Jaz: That's nice… NOW GO GIVE ME SOME FRUIT PUNCH!!

Little Roy: (goes in kitchen) Yes.. master… (sigh)

Jaz: SO.. KAWAII! Anyhow… here the question of the chapter…

Are any of you Filipina (I don't know if I spelled that right) or Filipino? If you are.. do you know any Tagalog?


	3. Chappy 3: School!

Jaz: Yay! I finished Chappy 3! (does a happy dance) Another kewl thing is I made an email address where I role play (or act as Roy-sama)! Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Flamealchemist(underscore)Mustang(at)kaxy(dot)com 

Anyway… please enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibified!

Chapter 3: School!

Roy snuggled in the soft comforting pillow with his head sinking in it. It's been so long since he had such a great sleep, and it's been so long he has been so warm; so comfortable. He then felt a warm breath coming down his neck.

Roy turned his head to the other side to find Hawkeye embracing Roy's little body in her sleep. (AN: Isn't that cute?)

He twitched once. He twitched twice. Until he made a .. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH—thud

Roy laid there on the cold carpet floor trying to catch his breath. Why in God's name was he sleeping with Hawkeye?

"Lance.. are you okay? You fell off the bed. " Riza said just waking up from atop of the bed.

"First Lieu—I mean.. Miss Hawkeye… how did I end up sleeping in that bed..?" Roy said in his little innocent child voice.

"You fell asleep on the couch watching tv, what else?"

Roy finally remembered. He was watching a marathon of Baywatch. Man, were those chicks hot.

"Are you hungry? I'm going to go make breakfast…" Riza got up from her covers and quickly made the bed and walked out of the room.

Roy realized that Riza was wearing a very big T-shirt and very short shorts for bed. "I don't see why you don't bother wearing mini-skirts to work.." He muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, a couple of days gone by and Roy was acquainted To Riza's customs. Her cooking, the way she acted, where he had to sleep with her in the same bed, but was still getting used to the idea of Black Hayate around.

Bradley was kind enough to give Riza less work since she was responsible for a child, alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we going..?" Roy said strapped with a seat belt across his chest in the back of the car. Riza smiled as she continued to drive. "You'll see.."

They drove for at lest 5 or 6 blocks until they came to a big building with lots and lots and lots of children in it. This place was meaning only one thing…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy walked in the Kindergarten classroom with a frown on his face. He looked at all the little children staring at him as they sat on the floor with silence. The teacher, Mrs. Eastwood, was rather beautiful and quite young. She smiled.

"Class, this is our new student, Lance Ando(AN: Copied it out of Natsumi Ando who made Zodiac PI)," announced the teacher.

"Hello, Lance," The class said in unison.

"Whatever.." He muttered. Roy tried not to look at the teacher, since she was very attractive.

The teacher tried to look at his face. "Lance, you can sit next Tidus and Kairi (AN: That's right! Kingdom Hearts! X3)"

Kairi, the red head, and Tidus, the spiky blonde boy with a tan raised their hands up frantically to tell Roy where they were.

Roy rolled his eyes and sat next to the two on the floor.

"Hi! My name is Kairi! Nice to meet you!" Kairi whispered harshly in Roy's ear.

"And I'm Tidus!" The blonde boy whispered harshly as well. "Wanna play handball at recess?"

"Whatever.."

Kairi and Tidus exchanged looks. "Hey, Kairi, you think he may be another Leon?"

"Maybe.."

Roy perked his head. "Who's Leon?"

Kairi pointed to the kid who sat in the back of the class. He wore all black and looked very serious and quiet.

"Oh.."

"Kairi, Tidus.. no talking during math lesson. I don't want to put you're names up on the board.." The teacher said tapping her little ruler on the board.

"Yes, ma'am.." They both said apologetically.

"As for you, Lance, I don't want to put you're name up on the board on you're first day!" She warned.

"Sorry.." He said sheepishly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even though Kindergarten was too easy for him, he had to crouch at the kids' level just to not suspicion. His writing was so neat, that he had to write with his left hand to make it look like he was a Kindergartner. Trying to go about at everyone's speed became frustrating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy sat at the table outside eating his lunch (made by Riza.. which tasted so darned good) as he watched the children run left to right playing on recess.

"Hey, Lance, wanna play handball?" Tidus said as he came from out of nowhere.

"No thanks, kid.." He said seriously munching on his turkey sandwhich.

Tidus scratched his head. "Kid?" He echoed.

"Alright, punk, give me you're lunch!"

The two boys turned to see another boy with long silver hair and intimidating green eyes bullying another kid.

"I-I didn't bring my lunch today… I forgot it…" stammered the helpless scrawny victim.

The Silver-haired boy smirked. "Then, I'd minus well give you a wedgie!" He started reaching out to the little boy.

"HEY!"

The silver-haired boy turned to see little Roy and little Tidus hiding behind him cowardly. "Lance, do you know who that guy is? He's Sephiroth! He's the biggest bully in the whole playground!"

Roy continued to look directly in Sephiroth's eyes. "Well, someone needs to stand up to him…" he muttered.

All the kids in the playground halted in what they were doing and circled the two kids wondering what would happen next.

Sephiroth leaned closer to little Roy. Looking face to face. "Oh ya? What are you going to do about it?"

Roy thought. "Uh…"

Tidus smacked his forehead. Sephiroth smirked,

"Uhm… I'll perform… alchemy!" He said.

Everyone chattered among themselves.

"Alchemy? I'd like to see that….. " Sephiroth said amused.

Roy thought for a second more and smirked. "Without a transmutation circle! I'll make you have bad luck!"

Sephiroth snorted. "Well, do it!"

Roy clapped his hands together. Nothing happened.

Sephiroth laughed. "Ha ha! You big phony! Time for a wedgie, wimp!" Sephiroth then tripped on a rock next to his foot and fell face down on his face. Everyone laughed.

Sephiroth gasped. "Oh no! I have bad luck!" he then ran inside the classroom bursting into tears.

Roy smirked and flipped his bangs out of his eyes. "Heh heh. Little kids are always easy to trick…" He said to himself.

"Let's celebrate in honor of our hero, Lance!" Tidus cheered. All the kindergartners cheered loudly as well. "YAAAAAY!" They started to crowd Roy.

"Aaah! Hey get off me! You, let go of my arm!" Roy said trying to escape the mob of fans. "OW! STOP IT!"

The teacher watched them mob Roy from her window. She smiled and started to dial on the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He scared off a bully?" Riza said on the phone quite surprised. "Wow. That's very brave of him… Thank you Mrs. Eastwood for telling me Lance's progress in school. I'll let him know that you called."

Roy opened the door looking like a wreck from all the mobbing children. He collapsed as he entered the room.

"Oh, never mind. He's right here. He just came home from the bus. Thank you and goodbye…" Riza hung up the phone. "You're teacher Mrs. Eastwood called and said how well you had progress in school."

"Uh huh…" Roy muffled through the floor.

Riza smiled. "She says that you scared off the bully that has been making mischief during recess. Is that true..?"

"Uh huh…" Roy muffled through the floor.

Riza crouched down and poked him on the shoulder a couple of times. "Hey, Mr. Hero. Get up or you'll miss dinner.."

Roy immediately jumped up and zipped to the dining room.

Riza scratched her head. "That was easy…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaz: tee hee hee! That was funny! X3 Oh.. btw… if you were smart enough to notice. I put some KH2 characters in there like Tidus, Kairi, Sephiroth, Leon, and Selphie. Yeh. I'm a big Final Fantasy nerd. LOL


	4. Chappy 4: Meet The Siblings

Jaz: Yay! Two chapters uploaded in one day! How cool is that? Also… I know you really like Chibi Roy. We all know that he's cute, cuddly… and perverted. But… another thing is… THAT HE IS MINE! (steals Roy and goes too Timbuktu) Muahahahaha!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibified!

Chappy 4: Meet the Siblings

Roy couldn't keep his eyes off his freakishly red polka-dot bow. "I cannot believe that I am wearing this…" He muttered. There was another concept that confused him about women, what is it with their fashion sense?

Riza ran back and forth from room to room, primping her hair and spraying perfume on her. "Lance, does my hair look okay? How about my dress? Is there anything wrong with me at all?"

"Don't worry Miss. Hawkeye, you look fine.." Roy said trying to calm Riza down.

In a matter of fact, he wasn't lying. She looked dashingly beautiful with her golden blonde hair down and her red dress sparkling along with her earrings and necklace. He found it odd, but he thought she had this sort of 'shine' to her that made her stand out.

Anyway, Riza's siblings were coming over because she bought another bigger apartment – much bigger compared to Riza's old apartment. Roy was very well relieved because he has his own room, privacy, and as much as a pervert he is.. he wouldn't have to sleep with Riza!

Roy and Black Hayate stood there watching Riza running back and forth.

Black Hayate whined and put his paw over his eyes.

"I know, my human slave. It embarrasses me to see Riza in this state…" Roy muttered.

_Ding Dong!_

"It's them!" Riza started to run to the door and almost tripped over her high-heels. Roy tried not to laugh. It simply amazes him how different Riza is at work from home. She seemed very different. It amused him.

Riza straightened her dress and primped her hair and finally opened the door revealing a young man with sleek blonde hair and a white tux. He held a bouquet of flowers. "Uh.. hi." He said.

"Oh, Rufus, they're beautiful!" Riza said taking the bouquet. "Please come in." Riza stepped out of the way so Rufus could come in.

Rufus flipped his bangs and scanned the room. "Nice place you have, Riza…" He said coolly. "Thanks…" Riza said setting the bouquet down. Rufus' blue eyes darted at Roy's. They're cold eyes looked at each other eye-to-eye. Roy had a feeling he wouldn't like this, 'Rufus' – not at all.

"My, my, Riza. I never knew you had a kid. Hiding a relationship from our family…. Naughty you.." Rufus snorted still looking at Roy. Roy glared.

"Now, now, Rufus. Don't jump to conclusions. I'm only taking care of him temporarily… one of my colleagues asked me to take care of him for a while until he finally gets everything settled." Riza said patiently tending the flowers inside her new vase.

"Hmph. Must be that Colonel Mustang you work for… speaking of him, I'm surprised he paid you this much to get such a lovely apartment." Rufus said with a smirk on his face.

Riza froze. Roy glared even more.

Rufus kneeled down to pet Black Hayate. "Man's best friend. The saying never lies." Rufus said.

Riza turned to Rufus. "Uhm, how about you wait at the dining room table. Dinner is about to be ready soon… It's the room to the left."

Rufus stood and tussled Roy's hair as he passed by making his way to the kitchen table. Roy growled and straightened his hair back to its original state.

_Ding Dong!_

Riza opened the door and revealed another blonde with amber eyes. "Ah, Elena!"

"Hi, Riza! Nice place you have here!" Elena greeted. She walked in the apartment and looked around. She then sniffed the air. "Wow… the place smells like a mixture of dinner, potpourri.. and….. perfume…"

Riza sweat dropped. "Uhm.. dinner is at the table…"

"Oh, great!" Elena gleefully went to the dining room. "Mm.. sounds good in here Ri-" Elena froze and stared at her brother, Rufus, waving to her at the dining table. She twitched her eye. "Riza… what is Rufus doing here?"

Rufus leaned on his chair and shrugged. "What? You're saying that eldest sibling can't come to his little sister's family dinner? You do realize why they call it a _family _dinner.. don't you?"

Elena snorted and sat down across from Rufus. "Well, I'm sorry.. I thought I family dinner was suppose to be Ass-free."

"Yeah, Elena.. what ARE you doing here? This IS suppose to be ASS-FREE…" smirked Rufus.

Elena started reaching Rufus' neck from across the table. "What did you say, you pompous?"

_Ding Dong!_

Riza answered the door which revealed another one of her sisters. "Hello, Willow.."

"Hey, Riza-chan!" Willow chirped. She saw Roy sitting next to Black Hayate. "Ooh! Is this that Lance you were telling me about in you're letters?"

Riza nodded. "Uh.. yeah.."

"He looks soooooooooo cuute!" Willow squealed pinching Roy's cheeks really hard.

"OW!" He said.

Riza led Willow into the dining room. "Come along, Willow. Everyone is waiting…"

Roy rubbed his cheek and followed Riza behind her. "That hurt…" He whined.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The dinner was far less from interesting. Everyone remained very quiet and the only sounds everyone could hear were the clanking of the spoons and forks.

"So, Riza, how do you like the new place..?" Elena asked.

"Fine. It's very spacious than my other one…" Riza answered.

It remained silent again.

"SO, Lance, dear, what do YOU want to be when you grow up?" Elena asked. Everyone stared at Roy at the other end of the table.

"Uhm… a state alchemist?" He squeaked.

"State Alchemist?" Rufus echoed. "I wonder who'd be the next idiot to become one…"

"You know, Rufus, you could be a little more _enthusiastic _about his dream." Riza scolded.

"Well, who the hell would want to be someone killing people everywhere?" Rufus retorted. Riza didn't answer.

Roy hung his head. _This is a disaster…._

Elena frowned. "Rufus, stop trying to ruin the family dinner. Riza was expecting a lot from this and you know it!"

"Yeh? Then, why are we talking about little kids who want to become cold-blooded killers?" Rufus yelled back.

Roy's stomach churned. Rufus was right. Why were we talking about this? The more he started to talk about it, the more Roy felt worse.

Riza slammed her hands on the table. "SHUT UP!"

Everyone remained silent.

Riza finally regained control of her temper and sat back down.

Everyone else continued to eat.

Willow was trying to come up with a more interesting and less debated subject. "Hey, Riza-chan…" she said. "You haven't talked about that boyfriend you wrote about in the letters you sent me… What was his name? Rin? Rick? Ray? Rex? I can't seem to remember…"

Rufus, Riza, and Elena both choked on their soup that they were drinking at the same time.

"cough, cough Willow… what are you talking about?" Riza said blushing terribly hard.

Roy became interested in the conversation. "Yes, Miss Hawkeye. Tell us about you're boyfriend!"

"I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" She yelled.

Willow frowned. "But you said he was REALLY hot and was a hunk! You even sent me a picture of him!" Willow was about to dig into her pocket finding the picture.

"Willow, stop!"

Willow froze and she hung her head. "I'm sorry, sister… I was only trying to come up with a subject that people won't fight over…."

Riza sighed of relief. "You accomplished that…"

Roy frowned and slumped down his chair. _So much for finding her secret boyfriend…_

Rufus continued to look at Riza. After a moment pf hesitation, he finally said. "You guys, lets go home… I think we tortured our sister enough here…"

Riza's two younger sisters guiltily looked down at their bowl of soup. Roy sighed happily. _Thank god!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, Riza's crazy siblings left and Roy and Riza helped clear up the dining table. But Roy felt really bothered. He wanted to know about Riza's boyfriend.

"Miss Hawkeye…" Roy asked as they watched tv on the couch after they cleaned up. "Could you tell me more about you're crush? The one we were talking about at dinner?"

Riza blushed. "Well…"

"Pleeeeaaasssseee?"

"Aw.. What the heck? Well… he's really handsome, strong, brave, smart…. But to tell you the truth, he can be a bit lazy and a slouch…"

Roy tried to picture Riza's crush in his mind as she gave a list of details.

"..and his name is…" Riza blushed more.

"Yea? What's his name?" Roy asked eagerly to find out one of Riza's darkest secret.

Riza dug her face into a soft pillow. "What's the point? There's no need for you to know…" She said through the pillow. Roy sweat dropped. _I guess I'll never know…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tee hee hee. That was so kawaii. BTW.. if you guys are familiar with the Final Fantasy 7 series…. You can see I added Rufus and Elena on there… Hahahhaa nyuk nyuk. Anyway, I'm sorry if it took me a long time to update. I'm trying to make a Valentine's Day Chapter even though its so late…. (grr.. stupid homework)

Anwyay, if you want to email Roy-sama… email:

**flamealchemist(underscore)Mustang(at)Kaxy(dot)com**


	5. Chappy 5: Valentine's Day

Thank you all for reviewing! This is one of the best successful stories I have so far! Anyway, yes, I have played and beat Kingdom Hearts and I loved it, too! And sorry…. But there won't be a chibi Cloud.. even though he's the best bishounens in FF history! BTW.. here's my late Valentine's Day chapter to you! I got this idea from looking at FMA pictures on the website!

(BTW: Sorry if Riza and Roy are out of character!)

XXXXXXXX

Chibified!

Chappy 5: Valentine's Day

Chibi Roy stood on a stool to check the calendar. "Yup… Valentine's Day.." he said tapping on the date. He turned to Riza who was preparing the kitchen for making cake. Luckily, it was a Sunday and he didn't have to pass out stupid Valentines cards for every kid in his Kindergarten class.

_Ding Dong!_

"Lance, could you get the door, please?"

Roy shrugged. "Sure…" He walked to the door; he had to hop sometimes just to reach the doorknob. After finally grabbing on to the doorknob, he managed to open the door. Roy was shocked to see who was at the door.

"Hey, little man! Do you know where Riza is?" Winry asked.

_This is a nightmare come true.. _Roy was so shocked, he couldn't move.

Winry cocked her head.

Riza rested her hand on Roy's little shoulder. "Sorry, Winry… he's a bit shy today…" She said.

Winry crouched and looked Roy directly in the eye. Roy tried to avoid eye contact with her.

"He's.. sooooo…. " Winry continued to stare at Roy. "CUUUUTE!" Winry hugged Roy really hard that he was turning purple. "I can't believe those stupid low-lives you work with doesn't want to take care of this adorable teddy-bear!"

"Please – let – go… Can't – breathe!" Roy choked gasping for air. Riza sweat dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out of curiousity, Roy peeked in the kitchen seeing what the two girls were doing.

"So, Riza, who are you going to give your Valentines cake to?" Winry asked putting the icing on her cake.

Riza blushed. "Uhm.. no one special…" She looked on her cake and realized she just messed up putting on the icing. "Oh, dear…."

Winry grew a grin. "Aah.. it seems you have a crush on someone… with whom?"

Riza blushed more. "I said, 'No one special'…" She repeated. "And what about you Winry, you obviously can't bake a cake for yourself… So, spill it, who's it for…?"

Winry blushed. "That's – none of you're business!" She retorted. She took some icing on her finger and put it in her mouth. Riza shook her head.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Winry added. "I forgot to show you the cake boxes we'll be putting our cakes in. They're really cute!" Winry ran back into the living room rummaging in her bags. Riza went in the cupboard looking for sprinkles.

Roy became hypnotized to the fudge-chocolate cake scent seeping into his nostrils. He grabbed a stool and set it next to the kitchen counter. When he finally stood on top of the stool, he started to try and take some icing on Riza's cake with his finger, but he was held back with Riza pinching his ear. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"N-nothing!" Roy said trying to bare the pain of Riza pinching Roy's ear.

"If you want to eat the cake… then at least eat the batter out of the bowl…" Riza handed Roy a bowl and spoon with leftover batter. "Uhm…. Thanks….. ow…" He squeaked.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Valentines day got even worse. Riza was invited to the Valentine's Day ball at the Fuhrer's manor, and Roy was coming with her.

So, here they are now at the Fuhrer's Manor, leaning against a wall; watching people walk back and forth making conversation with their peeps.

Roy frowned. The idea of the Fuhrer having a mansion having the ball of his life and make the day fly by, while wars were raging on throughout the country pissed him off. Other than that, he could just be envying him.

Roy looked up at Riza in her dazzling silky dress holding her cake. Roy could tell, from all those years working with Hawkeye, that she looked anxious, and excited about something. _She's probably waiting for her boyfriend… _He thought to himself.

"Hey, Hawkeye! How's my little squirt doing?" Hughes greeted walking over to the lonely pair.

Roy frowned. He was hoping he wasn't here just to make his day.

"He's great Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. Lance is a great helper around the new house and he's doing really well in Kindergarten…"

"Roy? In Kindergarten? HAHAHHAHA!" Hughes started to laugh.

Roy gritted his teeth. Riza frowned. "I wasn't referring to the Colonel… I was referring to Lance…"

Hughes stopped laughing and loosened his collar. "Oh.. uhm… sorry… Oops.. ha ha…"

Roy hung his head.

Hughes darted his eyes to little chibi Roy. "Anyway, 1st lieutenant… I'll take my nephew off your hands for you! We both have a lot of catching up to do…" Hughes grabbed Roy's arm and tugged him over to his side.

Hawkeye nodded in approval. "Sure, thing.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hughes and Roy found a spot far away but in a decent sight from Riza.

"So, why'd you bring me here, Hughes? You ruined my life already… might as well make it worse.." Roy muttered stuffing some grapes in his mouth.

"Oh ya… speaking of your pitiful life…" Hughes said. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE IN KINDERGARTEN!" Hughes started to bust out laughing.

"Shut up… Hawkeye wants me to have an 'education.'" Roy said with the quote fingers.

"Hahaha! Sure! So what are you learning? Are you still learning how to count?" Hughes continued laughing.

"SHUT UP, Hughes!"

"Oh wait! I got it! Which letter of the alphabet did you learn today? HAHAHAHHA!" Hughes couldn't stop laughing.

Roy rolled his eyes.

"Anyway…" Hughes tried not to smile. "Let's get serious…. Did you find anything about Hawkeye… like, some things to that you can use for blackmail?"

"Well, one things for sure…. She likes to cook, and her siblings like to argue a lot…" Roy said; the two things he could come up from the top of his head.

"Really? That's it? You know, you've been living with her for almost a week now and you don't know much about her…" Hughes said quite surprised.

Roy paused. He could tell Hughes that he has been sleeping with Riza but did he really want to make his life worst? "Oh ya, I forgot to tell you.." Roy said. "When her siblings came over for dinner, one of her sisters said something about having a boyfriend.."

Hughes immediately became interested. "Ooh… do you know who he is?"

Roy shook his head disappointedly. "No… except she said something about him being brave, smart, and all this other mushy stuff…"

"That's it?"

"Well… just the other day, she says she always sees him at work…. But it irritates me because she never gives me his name…"

"WHAAA? Roy, you idiot! You are so stupid!" Hughes spat.

"What did I do?"

"You have no clue who she has a crush on?"

Roy blinked. "Uuuh.. no…"

Hughes smacked his head. "Roy, my boy, you may be stuck in a 5 year old body but you sure are clueless like one…"

Roy glared. "And what is THAT suppose to mean!"

Hughes snickered. "Roy, Roy, Roy, it's simply elementary! Of all your experience with women, you surely don't understand them. Of course, I should know because I'M married…" Hughes boasted.

The little 5 year old raised a brow. "Where are you getting at?"

Hughes shook his head and sighed. "Never mind, Roy.. You'll find out sooner or later…"

"What?"

Hughes and Roy looked over at Riza from across the ballroom. They could see several men asking her while passing by asking Riza to dance. But Riza would give a small smile and shake her head still holding her chocolate cake.

_Why does Hawkeye look so lonely? _Roy thought.

Hughes moaned. "Well, I guess Hawkeye will be spending Valentines Day along this year…." He turned to little Roy. "But she doesn't realize how close her little Valentine is.."

Roy blinked a couple of times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, 1st Lieutenant!"

Hawkeye turned her head to see Hughes and little Roy down at his side. "Hello, Lieutenant Colonel…" She greeted.

"Uhm.. listen, I gotta go now. Gracia has had her hands full with Elicia long enough!" Hughes said.

"That's okay. Lance and I were about to leave anyway…"

"Well, uhm… okay. Happy Valentines Day!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a cold evening, and Roy and Hawkeye were walking home alone since their new house was just a few blocks away.

Roy, walking alongside with her, looked up at Riza holding her chocolate cake with an unhappy face.

_I guess she couldn't find her boyfriend…. _He thought to himself.

Finally, Hawkeye stopped and sat on the nearest bench setting her cake next to her. Roy hopped on top of the bench, too, sitting next to the cake on the opposite side of the bench.

Hawkeye sighed. "You know, Lance… I guess Valentines Day didn't turn out quite as well like I'd expect it to be…" she said in a soft whisper due to the cold.

She then took off her jacket and put it around Roy's shoulders. "Here.. you need it more than I do… I don't want you to catch a cold…"

Roy settled himself in Hawkeye's heavily warm jacket. "Thank you.." He managed to say.

Chibi Roy looked at Riza, becoming concerned of her grim expression. He started to feel bad for her. Then, the young lad dragged his eyes down to the cake. Him looking at the box made him feel hungry.

Riza glanced at Roy drooling over her beloved cake. She smiled. "You know…" She said. "That cake has been getting heavy from me carrying it around everywhere…" Hawkeye opened the lid to reveal her beloved cake all melted and mushy.

"Miss Hawkeye… you're cake…" Roy said.

Hawkeye handed him an extra plastic fork with her expression lightening up. "Then, we'd might as well eat it while we can, you think?"

Roy accepted the offer of Riza's fork and obtained it and they both ate the chocolate mushy cake together.

"Happy Valentines Day, Lance…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaz: Phu-ew! Dat was long! I wrote about 8 pages or something! Anyhoo, I'm sorry if the Valentines Day chappy was soooo late! Anyway, the next chappy should be really funny! Hahahahaha!


	6. Chappy 6: Bath Time!

Muahahahaha! I am soooo evil!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibified!

Chappy 6: Bath Time!

Hawkeye looked out the window looking very bothered. "It's raining," She said. "I hope Lance is okay…" She suddenly heard the rattling of the doorknob, and Black Hayate started barking.

Hawkeye continued to look at the door until little Roy opened the door revealing him carpeted by mud from head to toe and was drenched from the rain.

"Lance! Look at you! You're filthy!" Hawkeye exclaimed.

Roy looked at himself, not surprised by the fact what Hawkeye said. "This? Well, the bus ran over a mud puddle and.. well… you get the point.."

Hawkeye and Black Hayate exchanged looks. She smiled and Black Hayate just panted and barked a couple of times. They then slowly started cornering Roy.

Roy was confused and didn't know what to do. "Wait, what are you doing? Get away from me, I tell you! Get away! No – please stop! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hawkeye happily hummed a tune. "Don't worry, Lance, before you know it, you'll be fresh and clean!"

"This is a nightmare…" Roy muttered embracing his legs and was covered by mountains and mountains of bath bubbles inside the steaming bathtub.

"Oh, come on, Lance, it's not THAT bad…" Hawkeye said with her sleeves rolled up scrubbing Roy's back with a sponge from outside of the bathtub. "Bath time is suppose to be a lot of fun. Isn't that right, Black Hayate?" Roy rolled his eyes, and at the same time, he was deeply embarrassed. Black Hayate stood up from the side of the bathtub barking.

"What are you looking at?" muttered Roy, glaring back at Black Hayate.

"Eeeek!" Cold water chilled down his back and on top of his head. "Wh-what w-was THAT for!" He hissed shivering, chattering his teeth.

"I had to rinse you off.." Hawkeye answered patiently.

"WITH COLD WATER?"

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Punctual… I'll be sure to use warm water instead…"

And so, Roy finally became clean and Hawkeye hired the carpet cleaners to clean up Roy's track of mud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hee hee hee.. that was sooo cute and funny! I bet you all girls went, "Aaaaaawwwww…" Hahaha. Anyway, answer my poll question while you're at it; just for fun!

**Which one of these makes you similar to Roy?**

_a) __You're good looks_

_b) __You're butt kicking moves_

_c) __Smart/ sarcastic humor_

_d) __Screw this! I'll just go back to worshipping Roy!_


	7. Chappy 7: GOTTA GO!

Hiya everyone! So far, I have somewhere around 70 reviews! Thank you all for reviwing! The more reviews I get, the more chappys I write! I have so much to write about, yet I've done so little! Anyway, speaking of that, I predict that my writing speed rates are going lower because I'm doing too many fics at once.. Gomen nasai… I've been working so much on Chibified, and Delusional that I haven't even worked on my other stories, Family and Social Life Sucks. In the meantime, I creating somewhere around…. Uuhm…. 5 more fics which is a lot……. Sooo… you're going to have to expect the chapters coming in a lot slower. Also….

Please rate this story on a scale of 1 – 10 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibified!

Chappy 7: GOTTA GO!

Hawkeye and Roy were waiting in a long line in which took forever at Vons. Roy thought they were waiting for hours, but in reality, they were only waiting for 20 minutes. And so, they lingered on and on, with Riza tapping her foot impatiently and Roy drinking all the Capri Sun pouches one after another.

Soon after, the Capri Sun got into that part of the body again meaning…. The twisted legs, the frantic hopping, the lack of breathing; it could only mean one thing…. "I GOTTA— GO! BAAD!" Little Roy wheezed.

It was no wonder. Roy's puny bladder couldn't hold all that juice.

"_Now_?" Riza said which in case was the worst possible timing ever. After all that waiting, they finally get to the front of the line and Roy _has _to go. "I knew you should not have had all those Capri Suns…" Riza said heaving a sigh.

Roy tugged on Riza's jacket looking as if he was about to burst. "I need to go… and I need to go _Now!_" He said wheezing and puffing. Riza thought it looked like he was having an Asthma attack.

"Alright! Quickly before you wet yourself!" Riza got a hold of Roy's arm and they immediately and hastily scurried through the thick crowds and lines running towards the bathrooms.

At long last (in Roy's perspective), they finally made it to the bathrooms. Roy tried to rush in the 'Little Boy's' room but Riza held him back.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't let you go in there by yourself…"

"WHY NOT?"

"Because.. I can't go in the Men's restroom with you and you may get stolen or worse…"

Roy growled. _It sucks being 5…_

"Come on… if you need to go to the potty… go in here.." And Riza dragged Roy into the women's restroom.

(AN: I know. That's what my mom did at the mall or store whenever no one could take my little brother in the restroom. She would take him in the Women's Bathroom with her so she could watch him..)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The women's restroom was far different than the Men's, it didn't have those things that men would stand up and pee in (and I forgot what they were called, but don't expect me to remember because I'm a girl!) and it had lots and lots of women; _beautiful _women to be precise.

Riza led him into a vacant restroom stall. "Now, you do your 'business' in here and I'll wait outside of your stall…" She informed. "And be sure to flush the toilet and don't make a mess…"

"OkayokayBYE!" Roy quickly slammed the stall door. _I hate being treated as a child…._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riza stood broadly and tall in front of Roy's stall (somewhat like a bodyguard). She waited patiently for Roy to finish.

_Psssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss……….._

Riza slightly rocked back and forth continued to wait. _This is bull-! I can't believe a left all my groceries in line just to take Lance to the restroom! We were so close to the manager though…. CRAP! _Indeed, Riza was frustrated, but she decided not to take it on at poor 'Lance.' Besides, he _is _still a young child and young children have a tendency to go to the restroom a lot.

_Pssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss………._

The tinkling noises echoed through the bathroom. Riza sometimes wondered if shoppers could hear it even from the outside of the restroom.

Pssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss……… 

_Oh, gawd.. how long has he been pissing? I swear, I am never again giving him large amounts of drinks whenever we're outside home… _Riza thought.

_Pssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss…….._

Then again, Roy always used to drink large amounts of coffee during the day. Speaking of which… I wonder why he left on such short notice.. Why didn't he tell us? Why didn't he tell me? When he comes back.. I'm – I'm – **sigh** I don't know what I'm going to do… Riza sulked.

Pssssssssssssssssssss—ZIP!

Riza sighed out a laugh. "Finally…" She whispered.

Riza heard toilet flush noise and moments later, chibi Roy walked out of his bathroom stall.

"Any better?" Riza asked.

Roy nodded. "Much…"

Riza pointed over to the sinks. "Go wash your hands…"

"Sure…" Roy went over to the shorter sink sets and washed his hands.

You know… I never noticed it… but he does remind me a lot of Roy… Riza thought staring at the back of Lance's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy washed his hands with soapsuds flying everywhere. "Stupid soap.." He cursed.

His eyes wandered off to a lady at this quarter machine taking out some sort of 'stick' out of it.

"That's just wrong…" Roy whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poll

**What is your favorite fluff scene?**

**a- ****Roy sleeping with Riza**

**b- ****Riza giving chibi Roy a bath**

**c- ****Roy and Riza holding hands while crossing the street**

**d- ****Other (explain which scene)**


	8. Chappy 8: Feeling Ill

Hey guys. I realize that you guys are frustrated because I don't have enough fluff in my story…. ; Well, to tell you the truth… I am starting to run out of ideas, so wince you guys are reading this, can you guys come up with some good fluff ideas.. please?

**Itom4 at AOL: **Sry if I couldn't email you back.. my AOL is messed up so I cannot reply letters, except read them! ;;; Anyway, I love your ideas with the Halloween and Trick – or Treating! I'll be sure to make a chapter with one in the meantime. Also, Ed will be coming in shortly… but I won't tell you when!

BTW, very sorry for Riza's personality. Its really screwed up. To tell you the truth, it frustrates me seeing her acting girly myself… but who cares? I HAVE 95 REVIEWS! HAHAHAH!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibified!

Chapter 8: Feeling Ill

It was like any other morning. Hawkeye would always wake up exactly at 9 AM. She would get herself ready for the day ahead of her and make her and Lance's breakfasts. Then, she would go to Lance's room and knock about on his door, except, today, was a little different.

"Lance? Wake up. Breakfast is ready!" She said.

She waited for a second, which turned out to be a minute.

"Lance! Wake up!" She said knocking a little louder.

Still no reply.

"Lance—oh!"

Roy grumpily opened the door and marched into the dining room sitting in his usual dinging table seat.

"Lance, I have breakfast." Riza said sliding a plate in front of him.

Roy grunted in reply.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" He said hoarsely.

"You don't look so well…" Riza put her hand on his forehead. "You're feeling a bit warm. Maybe you should stay home."

"Thank you for your concern, Miss Hawkeye, but don't worry, I'm okay." He replied picking up a waffle with his fork.

Hawkeye crossed her arms looking quite concerned. "I hope so…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, at noon, everyone ran about throughout the playground during recess, but not little Roy. He just swung slowly on the swings. He looked pale, and felt depressed and sluggish. Maybe Hawkeye was right, maybe he wasn't feeling so good after all.

"Hey, Lance, do you want to play tag with us?" Tidus asked as he trotted alongside to Roy.

"No.." He would say.

"Oh, come on! Is there ever a time where you have fun or smile?" Tidus asked.

"Not here, I don't…"

"Come on!"

"No."

"Pleeaassee?"

"No."

"PLEEEEEEEAAAASSSEE?"

"No!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Alright alright!" Roy yelled impatiently. _Little kids.. so persistent…._

"Cool! Oh, and by the way.." Tidus tapped Roy quickly on the shoulder and ran off. "YOU'RE IT!"

Roy hopped off the swing and started jogging after Tidus at a steady pace. _Why am I doing this? What's the point of this, anyway?_

As he began to run faster, his sight of Tidus yards away from him began to go blurry. He started to feel dizzy. Roy stopped to take a breath.

"Yo, man, are you okay?" Tidus asked in concern.

Roy looked up at Tidus. "I – don't –" His head started to pound and his vision grew blank. He fell on the grass unconscious only hearing a few fading words.

"LANCE! LANCE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT! Hold on, and I'll go get the teacher!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lance felt something cold and wet getting rubbed on his forehead. He creaked his eyes open to see Hawkeye by his side wiping his forehead with a cold wet towel.

"Hi, Lance…" She said.

"What happened?"

"You fell uncounscious at school and I had to pick you up and bring you home. It seems to me that you were suffering from a boiling hot fever…" She explained. "But, all you need to do is just lay down and rest. I'll take care of everything else, okay?"

Roy nodded.

All this wouldn't happen if Hughes hasn't turned me into a kid. Now, I'm stuck living with Hawkeye treated like a baby. I hope Hughes is making progress to find that cure because I want to get this all over with!

Hawkeye folded the towel and laid it gently on his forehead. "I'm going to go now, so I want you to lay down and take a nap." She stated.

Roy nodded again.

"Okay, goodnight." Riza softly kissed Lance on the cheek; leaving him blushing; and she went out of his room closing the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! OMG OMG OMG! RIZA KISSED ROY! RIZA KISSED ROY! HAHAHAH! OMG OMG OMG! LOL

Poll 4 fangirls!

If Roy came over to your house for some unkown reason, you would:

a) ..rape him madly.

b) Tell him about how much you like/love him until his head explodes

c) Treat him with courtesy and be polite like you would to any other person

d) Ignore him.. no big deal


	9. Chappy 9: Blind Date Prt 1

FF7 fans, get ready! I dedicate this to Moonlit Sonata fer giving me da idea and Casey and KK because they like FF7!

Aaalso… I realized that Roy's personality is waay off. But who cares? It's Roy and we all love him, don't we?

XXXXXXXXX

Chibified!

Chapter 9: Blind Date Prt 1

It was a sunny afternoon in the big City and it has been months since Roy has been staying with Riza, accustomed to her daily routines. Unfortunately, Hughes hasn't found a cure for Roy's chibiness (in which we all adore and love) and has taken the liberty to take care of Roy's apartment. Today, Willow decided to come visit her sister and take both of their kids to the park and Roy seemed 'ecstatic' about the fact.

"Hey, Lance, wanna play sword fight with sticks?"

"No.. I don't…" Roy answered exasperatedly sitting on a giant pile of sand.

"Wanna play on the swings?"

"No…"

"Or how about sword fight with sticks?"

"Cloud, you asked me that question for the millionth time!" Roy said starting to get impatient.

The little blonde spiky headed kid scratched his head. "Gee, Lance, what _do_ you want to play?"

"How about, 'leave me alone!'" Roy suggested sarcastically.

Cloud scratched his head. "hmm.. never heard of that game.. How do you play it?"

Roy rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile with Riza and Willow, sitting on a nearby vacant bench watching their boys, Riza seemed very upset and depressed since she hasn't seen her 'crush' in months now. Willow became deeply concerned. "Riza-chan… is there something wrong?"

"….."

"Riza-chan?"

Riza snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? What?"

"Something is deeply bothering you.. do you mind telling me what's the problem?"

Riza blushed. "No.. I'm fine.."

Willow giggled and whispered in her ear. "It's about that 'Roy' guy isn't it, Riza-chan?"

Riza turned red and covered her younger sister's mouth. "SHHH! Be quiet before someone hears you!"

Roy turned to see Riza and Willow whispering 'stuff' to each other. Roy cocked his head. "Wonder what those two are talking about?"

"Ooooh… soo you dooo like him? And I thought those letters you were sending me were a joke!" Willow teased.

"I don't like anybody!" Riza retorted.

Willow thought and thought and thought until an imaginary light bulb flashed above her head. "I got an idea!" She said. "Hey kids, we're going to go now!"

Cloud looked up at her mother from trying to pull Roy over to the slide. "But moom…" He whined.

"Don't you 'but mom' me, Mister! We're going, NOW!" Willow yelled.

"Yes, mother…"

Roy sighed of relief. "Phew…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Shooting Range?" Riza echoed looking up at the sign title.

"Yup!" Willow chirped. She handed Cloud to Riza. "Watch Cloud for me, hun, while I go get something fer' you!" Willow jogged inside leaving everyone else bewildered and confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been 10 minutes since Willow left to 'run in.' Riza and Roy were standing against the building wall while Cloud was playing a stupid game along the sidewalk.

"Don't you want to play, too, Lance?"

"Uhm… no…"

"Oh.. ok…" Riza started to look out on the street watching the cars pass by.

_She's so grim… _Roy thought, afterwards leaving attentions towards Cloud. "Hey, Cloud, how did you get your hair all spiky?"

"I used glue!" Cloud chirped.

Roy grimaced. _Retard…._

"Oh, Rizaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaan!" The gang turned to see Willow.

"Oh… back so soon?" Riza said depressingly.

"Look what I got for yooouuuu…." Willow moved out of the way to reveal a tall young man (somewhere around 28) with short crimson black hair and bloody red (yet _sexy _as Vincent fan girls would say it) eyes. In summary, he's just tall, dark, and handsome.

Riza blushed. "U-uhm…"

"Hello. My name is Vincent Valentine…. Willow, here, has told me _everything_ about you. I am deeply honored to meet you…" Vincent kneeled and softly kissed Riza's hand.

Riza continued to blush. Roy glared.

Vincent looked up looking Riza straight in the eyes. "May I know of return my sweet maiden's name?"

"R-Riza… Riza Hawkeye…" She stammered.

Roy sneered. "I don't like this guy…" Cloud didn't hear anything because he was too busy waltzing around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, boss, I did all the paperwork you asked me to do…"

"Uh-huh.."

"And I paid off all the fees that I owed.."

"Uh-huh…"

"And I cleaned my office just as you asked…"

"That's nice, Reno.." Rufus said not amused.

"Soo… do I get a bonus?" Reno said in a sweet polite tone that seemed very eager and suspicious.

"No…" Rufus replied coldly.

Reno smirked. "Then, that means I get to date one of your sisters…"

"Nope… wrong again…"

Reno frowned. "So, that means I'm not close to getting a promotion…"

"Bingo…" Rufus chimed.

The two men came to a crosswalk waiting instinctively for the sign to go red. Seconds later, it did turn green and the two men, along with mobs of people, started crossing.

"Geez, boss, why is it that you don't let anyone date your sisters?" Reno whined trying to get through the crowds.

"Because…" Rufus replied.

Reno mischievously smiled. "Ooh.. so I see the President has a lil' soft spot for his sisters…" He teased.

"No.. it's because that if they date a _dog_, like you, and they get dumped, they'll obviously take it out on me… which of course why I try so hard to keep them as virgins…" Rufus explained.

Reno cocked his head and scratched his messy/spiky red hair. "Wait a minute, boss, you're youngest sibling got married and had a kid…"

"True… true…" Rufus said. "But she got a divorce 2 years after they had my nephew… and then she called me throwing all these 3-hour long complaints at me…"

"Ouch…"

"Yup… that's my life…" Rufus sighed.

Unexpectedly, Rufus stopped walking and Reno almost ran into the back of him. "Uhm, boss?" Reno asked.

Rufus kept on staring up ahead staring at Riza and her boyfriend, Vincent. "So, Riza has a new boyfriend, eh?"

"Uh-oh.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Riza remained intimidated/frozen by Vincent's supreme hotness.

Vincent blinked. "Is.. there something the matter, miss?" He asked.

"Uh… what?" Riza said snapping out of her thoughts.

"There seems to be something troubling you…."

"N-no! I-I'm fine!" She stammered.

Willow grabbed a hold of the two children's wrists. "Hey, kids, we're going to go, now!"

"WHAT?" Riza softly slipped away from Vincent's light grip on her hands. "Excuse for just one moment…"

Riza took Willow aside. "What do you think you're doing?" She whispered harshly.

"Leaving you with your date, of course!"

"B-but.. that's not the point! You set up a blind date for me without even telling me!"

Willow's smile faded. "But I thought you'd like surprises…"

Riza growled frustratingly.

"Ahem…" The two sisters turned to see Vincent waiting patiently for them.

"I swear, after this date, I'm going to strangle you.." Riza threatened to Willow before she went off to Vincent.

Roy sweat dropped. "She sure is threatening…."

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, she's worst than mom!"

Willow turned attentions to the two boys and grinned. "Come on, boys, let's go get some ice cream!"

"But-" Roy didn't want to go. He wanted to be next to Riza. He didn't want that 'Vincent' character to be with her. Finally, he realized; was he jealous? Why is he jealous?

Willow grabbed a hold of the two boys' hands. "Come along, children…" She then walked away with the children; opposite direction of where Riza and Vincent were going.

Roy looked back on Riza. Somehow, he felt so helpless, but he didn't know why. He started to ask all these questions in his head; Why was he so weak? Why did he feel this way? Why?

Suddenly, Willow came to a sudden halt.

Roy looked up at Willow, then at the figure in front of her scanning him from his toes up to his head.

"Rufus…" Willow whispered.

Chibi Roy frowned. _Not him again…_

Rufus smirked. "Hello, Willow…"

"Uhm… hi…" Willow said quietly. She seemed, nervous, and edgy.

The blonde sibling turned to his nephew. "Hello, Cloud…"

Cloud stuck his tongue at him. Rufus flipped his bangs coolly. "Well, anyhow, I saw Riza wandering off with someone…. A _man someone_…."

"Well, it's not what it looks like!"

Rufus shook his head hating to see Willow act so pitiful. "Look Willow, this is for the good of the family… don't you see why I'm trying to keep you all as virgins?"

"Just because I broke up with my husband doesn't mean the same will go for my sisters. You overreact, Rufus, and your setting the borders ridiculously for our family!" Willow said defending herself and her sisters.

Roy looked at Willow quite astonished. He never knew that she had it in herself.

"It's deceiving…"

"It's love!"

"Love!" Rufus laughed. "What you have called 'love' has walked out the door! Is that how you define it?"

Willow turned her head. "That was different…"

Rufus walked past Willow and paused. "Hehe… how pathetic to see you like this…" He waved his hand behind his back. "Come on, Reno. We have a mission on our hands…" Reno reluctantly followed Rufus.

Roy looked up at Willow then looked back at Rufus' back. He smirked. His brilliant mind came up with another idea.

The child tugged on Willow's arm, getting her attention.

"Wh-what?"

"Can I go with Rufus? Isn't he going to be with Miss Hawkeye?"

Willow paused. "Sure.. I guess it wouldn't hurt…. Just come back with Riza, okay?"

**_To be continued….._**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeh.. I wanted it to be a sequel chapter or something. Just to make you think, 'What the heck is going to happen?' Gomen nasai if you're pissed off.

Hehehehe…. I bet Casey (and maybe KK freaked out when they saw Vincent. Anyhow, Vincent is one of my favorite bishies… but I think I like Roy more….. Well… here's a list of my favorite bishies!

**Roy (of course), Vincent (FF7), Cloud (FF7), and Rufus (FF7)**

I like more but I'm not as obsessed as I am with them. Yea… and I have a question… why is it that people think Ed, Roy, or Envy are hot (especially Envy because he freaks me out)? I just think they're plain cool. Mind giving me an explanation?

Oh ya… Here the poll…

What's the funniest part in this story?

a) Roy turns 5.. DUH!

b) Final Fantasy Characters appear

c) The scene where Roy's in the women's bathroom

d) Other (please explain which scene)

Anyway, I'm so happy you guys like my story! REVIEWS GREATLY APPRECIATED! X3


	10. Chappy 10: Blind Date Prt 2

La di da la la la! May the Royai-ness continue! Sry it took me long to do this! MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK!

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Chappy 10: Blind Date Prt 2

Little Roy manages to stealthily follow Riza without Rufus or Reno's notice all the way to the restaurant; a very swanky, yet simple one.

Fortunately, the young couple decided to eat outside making it easier for Roy to spy stealthily on the two in a nearby bush. Coincidentally, Rufus and Reno were spying on Riza, too, in a bush of the opposite side of Roy in safe distance of Riza and Vincent.

Then, Roy finally came to consciousness. Why was he doing this anyway? I mean, he didn't have to follow Riza and that Vincent all the way here. Somehow, he felt jealous when Riza was around him. Could it be that— no, it couldn't.

"Huh?" Roy looked at the bush far behind Riza and didn't see Rufus and Reno there. He became puzzled.

"There, you are you little brat!" Rufus covered Roy's mouth to keep him quiet and dragged him down next to him.

Roy jerked his hand off his mouth. "What do you want?" He whispered harshly.

Rufus frowned. "The question is: What do _you _want? You've been following us ever since we left your aunt Willow… or something like that…"

"Well… I…" Roy tried to come up with an explanation. _So much for stealth…._

"So, I see that you came to stop Riza from getting close to her new boyfriend…" Rufus smirked thoughtfully. "I guess the little squirt is quite fond of my sister, too."

Roy blushed a little bit in embarrassment. "No… I don't like Miss. Hawkeye…" He mumbled. Not only that, Rufus called him 'squirt.' He can see why Ed gets so pissed off about the whole subject.

And Rufus was right about one thing, he was a bit 'fond' of Riza herself when they first met only because she was pretty and greatly attractive. But as their relationship wore on, he realized that she was strict, cold and serious and was always on his back.

Then, Hughes turned Roy into a kid and saw a side of Riza that he had never seen before; kind, warm, and caring. The Riza he knew was always kind and caring, but warm? No. For once, he was surprised. Roy became confused, but not for only her feelings, but his feelings as well.

Rufus sighed. "Anyway, we gotta find a way to split them apart. Any ideas?"

The three men thought.

Suddenly, Roy saw a waiter pass by. He smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here's your salad and lasagna…"

"Reno?"

Vincent and Riza stared at Reno in a waiter's uniform.

"You know him?" Vincent asked.

"He works for my brother.." She answered. "Anyway, Reno, I didn't know you work here!"

"Uhm.. yes.. I do… ALL THE TIME! Ha ha ha…" Reno laughed nervously.

"But.. your nametag says, Bob."

Reno glanced at his nametag. _Oh crap…_

Roy and Rufus watched from afar. _Come on, think of something.. _Roy thought.

"ha ha ha! You caught me! I was covering for a friend!" Reno came up. "You see, his wife is having a baby today… and he's struggling.. soo…"

"Really, Reno? I never thought you were so generous…" Riza said.

Reno twitched.

Vincent blinked. "Uhm… may we have our lunch now?"

"Oh – ya! Hahahaha!" Reno set the salad in front Riza and the lasagna in front of Vincent, and quickly ran off.

Riza and Vincent exchanged looks. "That… was odd…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mission complete, boss!"

Rufus smirked. "Excellent.."

"Wait a minute.." Roy added. "You did add the hot sauce to Vincent's salad, right?"

Reno blinked. "I thought he ordered lasagna.."

"Oh, crap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It seems that the waiter mixed up our orders…"

Riza and Vincent switched their plates, meaning Riza had the lasagna and Vincent had the salad.

"Well, buon appetite.. (I think that's how you spell it)," Vincent grinned. "Lunch is on me…"

Riza blushed. "U-uhm.. thanks.."

They both took a bite of their food. Riza flinched.

"Uhm… Miss Hawkeye, is there anything bothering you..?" Vincent asked concerned.

Hawkeye gagged. "H – ho-.."

"Uhm.. pardon?"

"HOTT!" Riza chugged down the pitcher of water as her only option.

"M-mis Hawkeye, are you okay?"

"Grr.. Reno.. that sneaky.."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing! Let's move on."

And so, Vincent and Riza left the restaurant.

Rufus and Roy glared at Reno.

"Wh-what?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the day wore on, their plans and attempts of breaking up Riza with Vincent had failed, utterly.

Reno sighed. "I'm sooo… hungry…." He moaned.

"SSHH!" They watched, stealthily but not afar, to see Riza's next approach to Vincent.

"Vincent…" she said.

The young handsome crimson-haired man halted. "Yes, Miss Hawkeye?"

"I'm sorry about today. It really didn't turn out that great of a date did it?"

"No not at all.." Vincent said with a warm smile. "Do you think we should try again tomorrow?"

Riza paused for a moment. "Sure…."

Vincent stared off to the distance. "You know, ever since we went on this date… you've been very quiet….."

Hawkeye didn't reply.

"But you know…. If there is another man your with, or a man you _want _to be with…. Please tell me…." Vincent continued. "Love is something not to be forced and rushed…"

"I'm really sorry, Vincent, I really am. Not like you are a great guy or anything… but I'm in interest of someone else now…" Riza replied.

_Could it be Riza's crush? _Roy thought to himself.

Vincent made a moment of silence. "I see." He said. "Then, I wish the best of you good luck… and hope you find the man of your dreams someday…"

"Thank you…" Hawkeye said.

Rufus, and Reno sighed of relief. Mission Complete.

"AH HA! I KNEW IT!"

Everyone, alarmed, faced their attentions to the voice coming out of the green bush, It was Willow popping out. "YOU LIKE ROY MUSTANG DON'T YOU? I KNEW IT!"

Riza and Roy flushed. Rufus and Reno groaned.

_S-so.. Riza's crush was ME all this time? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stupid chapter. This story is complete and utter bull crap. But Roy knows who Riza's crush is – HIM! How will he react? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!

POLL! Hottest Anime character….

a) Reno

b) Rufus

c) Roy

d) Vincent


	11. Chappy 11: Costume Party

Hey everybody! so so sorry for the hiatus. Schools finally over so I get to update as much as I want! horrah!

Anyway, nothing special here but you needed an update right?

(PS: Must thank itom 4 at AOL fer da idea)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chibified!

cHAPTER 11: Costume Party

It's been weeks since the revealment of Riza secret crush. Both Riza and Roy never spoke of it. Riza went on with her life as if it never happened. But it still bothered Roy. How could he be so blind? All this time, they were the closest of partners, and yet he never thought of Riza having feelings for him.

It felt uncomfortable. He wasn't used to it.

"Lance.."

Roy startingly turned around. It was Riza.

"COme on, Lance, you have to dress up for your costume." Riza stated.

Roy couldn't look at her more than 5 seconds straight. Her feelings towards him haunts him. "Wait? What costume?"

"You know, the costume for Elicia's costume party. You picked out yourself, remember?"

"I did?"

"Yeah."

((Flashback))

Riza took out a costume. "Oh, Lance, how about this one, it looks so cute!"

Roy answered dazily still lost in thought. "Yeah, sure, whatever..."

"OKay."

((End of Flashback))

ROy mentally slapped himself.

"Well, come on, hurry and change. Your uncle really wnats you to come to your cousin's party." Riza said abruptly.

"WHat costume did you get for me anyway?"

Riza smiled. "You should know. You picked it yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Riza got out of the taxi. She didn't wear much with much enthusiasm. She just wore a cat ears headband. "Come on, Lance, get out of the car."

"No.." Roy muttered.

"Come on, the taxi driver has to go, now," Riza said.

"NO." Roy said in a louder tone.

"Grr.." Riza grabbed Roy by the legs and started pulling him out of the taxi. "Get- out - NOW!"

"Nooooooooooooooo..." Roy tried to hold on to the handle, but his hands slipped. Then, he tried to grip his nails onto the car seat, but Riza was pulling him too hard. Roy was getting draggged out of the car and made stray claw marks on the seats. 'God, help me..' Roy whimpered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Ding Dong)

Roy clutched onto Riza's hand. 'Hughes is going to kill me.' Roy thought.

"I'll get it.." Said a muffled voice of Gracia through the door.

"N-no honey! I'll get it!" retorted a comic voice.

Hughes, as a pirate, opened the door to see Riza and chibi Roy.

Hughes stared at Roy's ridiculous outfit. He tried to keep a serious look. "Nice M&M candy costume, Ro-- I mean Lance."

Lance glared.

"Hello, Hughes," greeted Riza. "Where's the birthday girl?" She asked holding up a present.

"Oh, she's outside in the back with her other friends!" Hughes said. "Help yourself to whatever you need and put your gift on the picnic table out on the back."

Riza nodded and headed inside. "Come on, Lance."

Before Roy could proceed with Riza, Hughes stopped him. "No, Roy, let's talk for a moment."

Roy nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hughes led little Roy to his room. As soon as he shut the door, he bursted out laughing. "AHAHAHAHA OHOHO AAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAA YOU'RE DRESSED UP AS AN M&M! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Shut up, HUGHES! Did you want to talk to me or not?" Roy yelled."BESIDES! At least I'm not wearing a stupid pirate costume!"

Hughe stsopped laughing. "Ah, yes. Roy, it's been months and the Fuhrer are suspicious about your whereabouts. It seems I still haven't found a cure about your youth." He said seriously."Fortunately, Hawkeye is unaware about their suspicions."

"But I wouldn't worry just yet," Hughes said.

"I know now..." Roy said.

"Huh?"

"I figured out about Riza... and her feelings towards me."

Hughes chuckled. "Heh.. it took you a while to figure it out, eh?"

"Yeah..."

Hughes smirked.

Gracia interrupted the moment by coming in the room. "Honey, there you are! Elicia is doing the birthday cake already!" Roy realized Gracia was wearing a witch costume.

"Uh, okay, honey!" Hughes said.

Gracia smiled as she looked at Roy. "And who is this? I don't think I recognize you as Elicia's friends!"

Hughes came up with an explanation. "W-well.. you see... he's my nephew. My brother's son."

"You mean THAT brother?"

"Y-yeah.."

Gracia gave Hughes a look. "But... I thought THAT brother didn't have any children.."

"He was recently adopted!" Hughes said quickly.

Gracia gasped. "Oh, my! I'm terribly sorry.. uuh..."

"Lance.." Hughes said.

"Oh, that's a nice name."

"Come on LANCE, let's go see your cousin..." Hughes dragged Roy out of the room. "HONEY! GET THE CAMERA!"

Hughes and Roy left Gracia in the room by herself. "Huh... Lance.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMFG! IM DONE! YAY!

Anyway.. poll question or somethin...

WHich FF character do u want to appear in the story again?

a) Cloud b) Squall c) other d) WHat the hell is FF? 


End file.
